Dalton
Dalton (ドルトン, Doruton) is the king of the Sakura Kingdom (formerly called Drum Kingdom). He is a former Royal Guard who once served under Wapol. Appearance :Voice Actor: J. Michael Tatum (English), Kenichi Ono (Japanese) Dalton is an imposing man, with slicked black hair and a goatee. He wears a long, white fur-lined green tunic and has armor plates on his arms; these plates are retained on his fore legs when assuming his full-bison form. Sometimes he covers his head with a green and white fur lined hat, equipped with ear-flaps against Drum Island's intense cold, and he always wears long boots. He carries his weapon of choice, an extra-large spade, in a sheath that hangs on his back. In Chapter 0, he was seen wearing a more regal armor, and his hair was also parted in three points, instead of one. His birthday is June 10th. After the timeskip, he became king of the country, and he started wearing a fur-lined cape with the kingdom's symbol on it over his standard attire. Gallery Personality Dalton is a brave warrior and a man who cares for the people of Drum Island and in return the people of Drum have learned to trust him. As the new king of Sakura Kingdom, he lives a simple and humble life. He refuses to live in the castle, preferring to live amongst the common people of Drum Island even though Kureha has offered him a room in "her" castle. He claims that he likes the rice with chestnut in the village. He has the habit of giving people completely trivial information that they never asked for. Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **FullBuster Gray **Scarlet Erza *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Nami **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper *Nefeltari Vivi *Kureha *Hiriluk Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Wapol Pirates **Wapol **Chess **Kuromarimo Abilities and Powers Dalton is a capable fighter. He possesses great strength, enhanced by his Cursed Fruit power, and he is fast enough to surprise Wapol and decapitate him with a single blow. He is also very resistant and resilient, as he took many arrows from Chess and was covered by an avalanche, and yet survived. Devil Fruit He has eaten the Cursed Fruit known as the Ox-Ox Fruit which gives him the ability to transform into a bison and into a half human/half bison form that resembles a minotaur. His Hybrid form is primarily utilized for combat, and is powerful enough to stop Chopper's Heavy Point. The main advantage of this fruit, however, does not seem to be the enhanced strength but, strangely enough, the speed: his quadrupedal bovine state allows him to run at a much higher speed than his default human state, making it ideal for transportation. He proved to be incredibly fast, evading the bullets shot at him by Wapol's soldiers with tremendous agility. In his hybrid form Dalton uses Fiddle Banff, which allows him to twirl his sword and charge the opponent at an incredible speed, slicing up anything in its path. This attack works especially well against large groups of enemies. Weapon Dalton's main weapon is a spade, a large pole-arm with an over-sized blade. It is not shaped like most spades though (which have fan-like shapes such as the famous Shaolin Spade), and is rather unusual in its shape, being a long double-edged sword-like polearm with a round tip instead of a sharp point. Dalton proved to be quite proficient with his blade, combined with his Devil Fruit powers, which allows him to attack at tremendous speed and slice up anything in his path, defeating a large group of soldiers swiftly. History Past Twenty years ago Dalton served the former kind king of Drum Island and both he and the king worried about prince Wapol's behavior. However, as time went on, the king passed away, leaving the spoiled Wapol to inherit the throne. Dalton then became a guard to the new King Wapol, but he was opposed to Wapol's treatment of his subjects. He was seen with Wapol in Mariejoa in a meeting King Nefeltari Nebra and his daughter Princess Nefeltari Vivi. He was inspired to rebel by Hiriluk. After seeing Hiluluk's noble sacrifice, he turned against Wapol, but was subdued and thrown in prison, constantly mocked by Wapol and his henchmen, Chess and Kuromarimo. After Wapol abandoned his kingdom when Blackbeard invaded, Dalton took charge and kept the island from falling into disarray, soon gaining the trust of the people. Synopsis Drum Island Arc When Monkey D. Luffy and his crew came to Drum Island in search of a doctor to cure Nami of her illness during the mission to get Princess Nefertari Vivi to Alabasta Kingdom, they encountered Dalton and some men who thought they were there to attack the island. Dalton and his men were initially hostile to the pirates, but after seeing that they had no ill-intent, Dalton led them to Big Horn. Dalton then took them to his house to warm up. When asked about a doctor, Dalton said that the only one who could heal Nami was a witch doctor named Kureha. Luffy and Sanji volunteered to take Nami to the doctor. Before they left, Dalton warned them of the Lapins. Dalton then told Vivi and Usopp about the attack by the Blackbeard Pirates and how they led Wapol to flee like a coward. Dalton was then told by Negi Maria about Kureha's visit to Cocoa Weed. Dalton quickly took Usopp and Vivi there only to miss Kureha. After receiving word of Wapol's return, Dalton immediately went back to Big Horn in his bison form. Dalton confronted Wapol and cut him down. However, the Isshi-20 saved Wapol's life. Dalton was later seriously wounded by Chess because he defended the townsfolk from arrows launched by him. Wapol and his two henchmen then fled when an avalanche was approaching. Dalton was buried beneath the snow. The villagers wanted to dig him out, but Wapol's soldiers was preventing them from doing that until Zolo came along and defeated the soldiers. The villagers were able to dig Dalton out and the Isshi-20 treated Dalton's wounds. After Dalton slightly recovered, he planned on going to Drum Castle and put an end to Wapol. Zolo carried Dalton to the Drum Ropeway. As they were making their way to the castle, Dalton was preparing to blow the castle up with dynamite. Before they reached the top, Luffy defeated Wapol and knocked him off the island. Upon arriving to the castle, Dalton saw Chopper and recognized him. Dalton then rested in the castle. After the Straw Hats left, Dalton then watched Hiluluk's cherry blossoms bloom. Later, the people of Drum elected Dalton as their new king and renamed the country Sakura Kingdom. Post-Enies Lobby Arc He appears later as king of the newly crowned Sakura Kingdom (formerly known as Drum Island), where he shows Dr. Kureha the new bounties of the Straw Hat Pirates. Two Years Later He is seen after the timeskip employing lapahns as peace keeping troops while reading about the Straw Hats. Trivia * He is currently the only known person of a noble class who was not born into the status. * Dalton has a habit of mentioning trivial things about the subject he is speaking of; such as mentioning that Kureha likes pickled plums when informing Luffy, Sanji, Usopp and Vivi about the island's only remaining doctor; and that Gyasta is a fine place for skating when giving directions to Usopp and Vivi while they were searching for a doctor. * Dalton is the first Zoan Cursed Fruit user to be introduced in the series. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Zoan Cursed Fruit Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Drum Island Characters Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters Category:Team Natsu's Supporters